Wonderland Madness
by rainbowraven32
Summary: Kitty joins Alistair and Bunny...


Kitty sat patiently leaning against a tree in Wonderland Grove. She was going to meet Bunny and Alistair here for some "fun". She was absolutely thrilled. She had fantasized about joining them after watching the "do it" many times. Bunny was so cute and playful when it came to sex and Alistair was HUGE. She wanted him in her so bad.

She heard hushed voices. _They're here_ , she thought. "Hey, Kitty," Bunny said awkwardly. She had never done anything like this before, and to say the least, she was nervous. No one had seen her naked before except Alistair, her new "official" boyfriend. "Hey, Kitty. Glad you could join us," Alistair said confidently. _He doesn't have to worry_ , Bunny thought. _He looks great! What if she thinks_ _my boobs are small? Do I smell bad?_ Her thoughts were cut off by a sweet kiss from Alistair. She melted into it, as did her worries. Alistair began to remove his boots. While he did so, Kitty began to kiss Bunny roughly and passionately. _Why was I ever worried? This is pretty great!_ Bunny thought as she began to focus on kissing back. Kitty began to remove Bunny's vest and tie leaving her in her dress and undergarments. Bunny did the same to Kitty's arm warmers and collar.

"Ready girls?" Alistair asked. They both nodded enthusiastically. They both got on their knees and took the edge of his pants in their mouths. using their teeth, they pulled them down, exposing his underwear, with a rather large bulge. They did the same to his underwear. His 11 inch member jumped out at their faces. Both girls began licking his cock, making him spasm. Their tounges swirled together in time as they went up and down his rock hard member. Alistair moaned. Kitty sucked his dick, putting it as far as it would go in her mouth.

She pulled back, a string of saliva connecting his tip to her lips. She grinned, panting. Bunny smiled. Bunny slipped out of her dress, leaving her in her underwear. As did Kitty. Kitty had a dark purple bra on her 37 C breasts. Bunny had a light pink bra with white lace overlay. Both girls panties matched their bras. Alistair motioned them over to him. He pulled both their panties down, one in each hand. He began to make out with Kitty while Bunny sucked his cock. While kissing, Alistair unclasped Kitty's bra, revealing her large breasts. Bunny and Kitty switched positions and he did the same to Bunny, revealing her beautiful breasts to him.

Kitty laid down on the grass, as instructed. Alistair began kissing her while Bunny moved down to her pussy. Bunny gave teasing licks, making Kitty shudder. Kitty moaned, but it was muffled in the kiss. Bunny and Alistair switched. Kitty could taste her own juices on Bunny's tounge. Alistair inserted his long tounge in her vagina, making her gasp and moan. Bunny and Alistair kissed steamily before each putting one of Kitty's boobs in their mouth. "Yes," Kitty moaned. While Alistair continued, Bunny began fingering Kitty. "ME-OW!" Kitty screamed as she came hard all over Bunny's fingers. Bunny licked them off.

Bunny and Kitty switched positions. Kitty went rough on Bunny's mouth, which both females enjoyed. Alistair began to finger Bunny relentlessly. Kitty and Bunny's mouths never separated. Bunny moaned into the kiss. Kitty began to grope Bunny's breast. Kitty licked Bunny's lips, begging entrance, which Bunny gladly gave her. Alistair stopped fingering her and began licking her clit, making her shudder. He stuck his tounge inside her puckered hole. Kitty and Alistair switched places quickly. Kitty nibbled Bunny's outer areas, making her moan as she kissed Alistair. Alistair switched with with Kitty once more, as they both enjoyed the other thing better. Alistair sucked on Bunny's vagina. "Ahhh!" Bunny screamed as she came hard in Alistair's mouth. He made sure to get every bit of the sweet juices.

Suddenly, Alistair grabbed Kitty and thrust into her with his throbbing cock. "Fuck me Alistair!" she screamed in pleasure. Alistair moved in and out of her tight kitten. Both moaning. Bunny sat against a tree with her legs spread rubbing her own clit. She moaned, only fueling Kitty and Alistair's fun. Kitty came hard all over his dick. He pulled out and thrust hard into Bunny. He stood up and she did a hand stand type of pose that was very erotic to say the least. Kitty began to fuck herself with her fingers, cumming several times while watching them.

Alistair finally laid down on the grass. Kitty sat on his cock, rocking her hips, while Bunny hovered her womanhood over his face. Alistair licked Bunny, his second favorite part of sex, while thrusting upward into Kitty. Both girls began to make out while being fucked. Both girls came hard all over. Alistair felt close, but decided to hold. This time Bunny Moved her hips on Alistair's rock while Kitty pounded her glistening clit on his mouth. His moans were muffled. the girls came again, even harder.

Alistair wanted to give Kitty a treat so he asked Bunny to lay under Kitty while he fucked her asshole. Kitty had never had something back there. It started out painful, but soon but soon became enjoyable. When Kitty began to moan, Bunny began fingering her vagina and teasing her clit. While doing this, Alistair slapped Kitty's butt, making her even more aroused. As soon as Bunny kissed Kitty, she came hard. Alistair and Bunny kissed while Kitty recovered.

Both girls got on their knees. They each took their breasts and began wobbling them around Alistair's throbbing cock. "I'M CUMMING!" He yelled as he blasted all over the girls.

"That, was mad," Kitty said, summarizing everyone's thoughts. "When can we do it again?"


End file.
